


往事有无中

by hei_rantan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, OOC, secrect crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: 正片《你就是阿斯加德》这是一篇番外





	往事有无中

**Author's Note:**

> 番外比正片还长真的是没谁了
> 
> 可能还会有另外一篇？
> 
> 请大家一起来ship古海吧
> 
> #OOC预警 #私设预警 #前原著背景

#text#

 

又是一场胜利。

 

阿斯加德沉浸在胜利的喜悦当中，到处都是鲜艳的旗帜和战损的武器，号角声音嘹亮，仿佛能够穿透九界宣告凯旋。

 

今晚是长公主的庆功宴，所有的战士都被召集到仙宫当中饮酒狂欢。古一留宿的行宫的主人也是一位骁勇善战的将军，自然带着全家老小一同出席。他们与古一交情还不错，也同样给前来修行的法师发了邀请函，但是古一第二天就要启程出发，不想太过劳累，于是主动提出独自留下，不用再留佣人。将军对这位大师一向来相当敬重，自然没有强求。

 

她收拾好东西，也没什么事可干。冥想的话，最近太吵；练习的话得出门，又担心惊扰到附近的居民。想来想去，她倒是什么也干不了，什么也不相干——于是心里忽的有了一阵没来由的烦闷。平心静气，她对自己默念道，果然自己的修为还不够。

 

在床上翻来覆去一刻钟之后，她终于意识到自己不想睡觉。起身穿好长袍，坐在房间里翻阅着读过好几十遍的阿斯加德史诗，却又好像从来不认识这些字母一样，根本看不进去。她叹一口气，合上书，起身放回书柜，眼睛落到了一边的积灰的盒子上。她不应该随便乱翻主人家的东西，但是鬼使神差地，她打开了那个盒子。是一套精美的酒盏。

 

阿斯加德是酒之城，有一种特产桑葚酿的前酒是古一的最爱。将军知道她喜欢，前几天特地送了一桶来。不过她觉得，用阿斯加德的牛角杯喝这么雅致的口味，实在有些过分，一直都没有动过。现在刚好找到了精致的杯子，不如到门外的凉亭里小酌一杯好了。

 

这座凉亭是古一最喜欢的阿斯加德的建筑。不同于那些粗糙笨重的城墙和厚重沉闷的堡垒，它高挑却不张扬，向外展开的飞檐上铺的是金子做的瓦片。据说这是奥丁赐给长公主的礼物，由奥丁本人亲自设计打造。遇上月色正美的时候，波光粼粼的湖面像是跳动的火焰，而如薄纱般的青雾笼盖的凉亭，则在这副画的正中央闪闪发光。

 

闪闪发光。

 

古一远远就看见了凉亭里反射的冷光，认出来了这是盔甲特有的光泽。她暗自奇怪，怎么会有人不去庆功宴，反而来她的凉亭了。她加快脚步，走上前去，面前倒在凉亭长椅上呼呼大睡的醉酒佳人，正是庆功宴的主人，阿斯加德长公主，海拉。

 

海拉可能是醉了，或者累了，顺便到这里稍作休息。她大概是自己解下了盔甲想要透透气，捡了胸甲垫在头下，想要靠一会儿回回神，结果一不小心睡着了。阿斯加德女性铠甲的内衬一般是耐磨麻布做的长裙，海拉作为统领用的却是上好的月白绸缎。今晚天气不算干燥，但是那绸缎还是紧紧地贴在她的肌肤上，将海拉健美匀称的肌肉线条勾勒得清清楚楚，就好像……就好像海拉只穿了一层月光。

 

古一坐到她身边去，仔细打量着她。她们见面不算太多，大多还是在大殿两边，隔得远远的，互相看不清楚对方的脸。但是她记得海拉，每一分每一寸都记得。

 

她已经不记得自己小时候的事情了。人类的记忆是有限的，她唯有一些模模糊糊的记忆标记着她曾有过的世俗生活。她有意无意也被卷入过几场人类的战争当中，几乎都成了她最糟糕的记忆。那些带领军队厮杀的人总是有一种残忍的血腥气味，周身的气场也让人退避三舍。她最遥远的记忆也和战争有关，凯旋而归，首领位置的独眼男人，得意洋洋地向周边的农民们展示自己带血的斧子。

 

不同于那些人类将领，海拉优雅得可怕。海拉从来没有那种血腥气。凯旋而归时，全阿斯加德都为他们的长公主欢呼，而那位女神脸上的微笑依然是同样的镇定。没有笑声冲破云霄的狂喜，没有憋红了脸喊出口的号子，她依然怡然自若，穿梭于红眼的战士之间，仿佛闲庭信步。

 

她和古一对视过一次，在她凯旋而归的那一天。古一从来疑惑，阿斯加德为何叫做仙宫，而海拉眼中的浩瀚，告诉了她什么是真正的神。

 

那之后古一就对海拉莫名上了心，不过她直到现在才察觉到。海拉就在她眼前，睡得正酣。四周一下变得非常安静，她耳中只能听到平稳的呼吸声。古一心里忽然冒出一个念头：我应该吻她。

 

不过没等她被自己的念头吓到，海拉就醒了。战士的睡眠短小高效，一旦清醒马上睁开双眼。古一离海拉太近，猛地就撞上了死亡女神漆黑无底的双眸。

 

「古一法师？」海拉惊讶地说，声音有些沙哑。

 

古一佯装镇定后退几步，坐到另一边的长椅上，对着海拉行了个礼。

 

「唔……」海拉坐起来，扶着脑袋，看上去是有些头疼。威严的公主一副蛀牙的小孩子模样，倒是挺新奇的。

 

「我看你睡着了，没好意思打扰你。」古一尽全力维持着自己声音的冷淡。

 

「哦，我本只想休息一下。」海拉也朝古一点头，「法师为何而来？」

 

「贪慕月色，想要小酌一杯。」古一指了指桌上的酒盏。

 

海拉看着那精致的陶瓷酒器，噗嗤一声笑了出来。「这是什么？给婴儿喝的吗？」

 

「这是我从将军的书架上找到的。」古一回答。她虽然对阿斯加德人饮酒的习惯不屑一顾，可是海拉的话依然戳到了她。

 

海拉耸耸肩。她还没把铠甲穿上，贴身衬裙的胸口低的吓人。「呀，缪梅前酒。现在还有人喝这种东西吗？」

 

「我觉得它还不错。」一般来说，古一是不会接话的，然而这些话竟脱口而出。

 

「是啊，用来醒酒的话。」海拉哼了一声，侧着脸看着古一，「我和你一起，你不介意吧？」

 

古一发誓她听见了自己的心跳声。

 

「当然。」她回答，给海拉斟满了一杯，推过去。

 

接过酒，海拉仰头一饮而尽。喝得太猛，有几滴绛色的酒珠沿着她的脸颊滑下。这回换古一笑出来了。

 

「你怎么那么着急？」她说，拿起自己的酒杯，轻轻晃了晃，递到嘴边，啜了一小口。这套行云流水的动作，因为海拉的注目而有些卡顿。

 

海拉也照着做了。「我从来没有这么喝过酒。」

 

「在中庭，我们是这么喝的。」古一笑着看着长公主笨拙地学习饮酒，「这种优雅的酒，还是要优雅地喝才好。」

 

海拉不可置否地挑眉。她又给自己斟了一杯，举起杯子对着古一。「致今晚的月色。」

 

「致今晚的月色。」古一同样举起酒杯。

 

酒过三巡，古一也有些醉意了。海拉不仅是个战神，同样博学强记，和古一谈天说地也能有来有往。故意感到面上发烫；也许是自己本来不胜酒力，也许是月色撩人，也许是……也许是因为海拉在她面前。她的阿斯加德之旅，起点是海拉的惊鸿一面，重点是海拉的醉玉颓山——海拉是她的阿斯加德。

 

「你明天要走了是吗？」海拉问，有些恋恋不舍。

 

「是的。」古一回答，喉咙发紧，这几个字像是灌了铅一样。

 

「我希望你还能回到阿斯加德来。」

 

古一楞了一下，她之后就要长留在地球了。「你就是我的阿斯加德。」

 

海拉可能确实是醉了，没有听清楚她说的话。古一松了一口气。她们两个现在已经靠的很近了，海拉大半个身子都倚在她的身上，她甚至能闻到海拉头发的味道。

 

我应该吻她。

 

这个念头忽然又冒了出来。古一没有思考她到底该不该这么做——她只是跟着自己的直觉走。当她再一次思考的时候，她已经碰上了海拉柔软的双唇。

 

这是古一对阿斯加德的吻别。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完！


End file.
